Episode 8502 (11th June 2019)
Plot David feels awful for yelling at Amba but when Priya tells him he's out of order, David hits back that none of this would've happened if she hadn't of dumped Amba on him. An angered Priya informs David that she thought spending time with Amba might make him realise he's a good dad, but Eric was right about him. Graham conclude Andrea stopped reporting back to him all those years ago as she's set her eyes on the Tate fortune although Andrea states she stopped reporting back because she didn't want to keep spying on Jamie as fell in love with him. She swears what she and Jamie have is real so begs Graham not to mess it up. The next thing on Lisa's bucket list is to run 5k in fancy dress so Ellis agrees to think about being Belle's training buddy. Aaron is also looking for a training buddy so he and Ellis go off for a run. Whilst Lydia teaches Zak to dance, Zak apologises for what he said to her the other day and the pair make up. Aaron and Ellis return to the Mill after their run. Aaron can see there's something bothering Ellis so he gets out his boxing gloves and suggests Ellis lets off some steam. The pair begin sparring but Aaron goes too hard on Ellis who's still recovering from the stabbing. Graham realises how much Andrea loves Jamie so he agrees to keep quiet. At that moment, Kim walks in and demands to know what they're keeping secret. She also questions how two people who have supposedly just met each other have secrets so Andrea admits she used to work for Graham. When Kim to concludes Andrea was a hooker, Andrea blurts out that Graham paid her to look after Jamie whilst she was in prison. An infuriated Kim tells Graham that was his job before turning to Andrea and commenting this shines a whole new light on her and Jamie's marriage. Kim labels Andrea a "money grabbing parasite" although a worked-up Andrea vehemently denies wanting Kim's money. As Andrea walks out the room in tears, she tells Kim that she loves Jamie, and he loves her and they're a family. David bumps into Priya and Amba in Main Street and begs Priya to help him. Kim is annoyed that Graham employed Andrea to do a job she tasked him with although Graham states it was either that or they'd lose touch with Jamie completely. Kim questions how long Andrea fleeced him. Graham explains Andrea stopped calling after about six months so he stopped her payments. Kim quips Andrea found herself another meal ticket although Graham states he genuinely believes Andrea loves Jamie. Priya suggests to David that he needs help to deal with what Maya has done to him as well as what she's done to Jacob. When Priya assures David they're going to get his head sorted, David tries to kiss her but Priya rejects his advances which only makes David feel even worse. Sam and Belle return to Wishing Well Cottage to find Zak and Lydia dancing. They're glad to see them getting along again. Ellis panics when he spots a hooded man walking up Main Street and wrongly concludes its Max. Kim refuses to lie to Jamie so she orders Andrea to tell Jamie everything or she will. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Office, kitchen, entrance way and living room *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes